Second Advent
by sonia555220
Summary: It has been threes years since the battle agents Deepground from Dirge of Cerberus. Peace seems to have finally come, but unannounced to the rest of the world, this was only the calm before the major storm.


It was a rather odd for the Eastern Continent to have a very cold and snowy winter, yet business went about as usual for the WRO. It has been threes years from the Deepground incident, that was it for the danger to planet or so they thought. Rare cases of relapse of Geostigma where appearing but not enough cases to cause panic.

The cold seemed to be on more people's mind than anything else. Complaints from the staff, soldiers, and even himself, Reeve finally gave in and risen the thermostat, even if it came out of his pocket to pay for the risen heat. Sitting back in his seat, he was greeted by an unwelcome but refreshing person that was Cid Highwind.

"I reckon this damn winter ain't gonna last very long." Cid commented, slouching himself down on a couch. It was odd for Cid just to drop in but Reeve just sighed, rubbing his temples. "Reeve, no offense you look like shit…" Cid stated bluntly, pointing at the wrinkles and bags that have developed on the fellow middle age man. "I am just stressed out, that is all." Reeve replied smoothly, trying to avoid a talk on what was laying heavy in his heart.

"Something's wrong, and you're hidin' it from me!" Cid quickly pointed out, sitting up straight and leaned forward in an intimidating way. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is the same as always." Reeve refuted calmly. "Bullshit!! Then why did you send Yuffie on that 'secret' espionage mission to Midgar?!" Cid asked now sitting of the edge of seat but to stand up. "Please calm down… I'll explain." Reeve said, taking out a file from his desk, and he opened it up.

"24 hours ago, deep under the ruins of Midgar, WRO troops had found something. We suspect it to be another secret project of Shinra's, kept even more deeply hidden than Deepground." Reeve stated, he took out a picture of boy with silver hair. This boy was small and malnourished, even his silver locks of hair where ragged. "The squad found this boy. He was being kept in a vegetable like state, by mixing mako with the liquid food that was put threw a tube to feed to the boy." Reece informed, Cid was shocked to hear the news.

"What is this punk?" Cid managed to ask. "We have not done any blood test yet, so there is no confirmation if this child is related to Jenova in any sort of way." Reeve said, avoiding the use of Sephiroth's name. "Have you tried callin' that shit head, Shinra for information?" Cid asked. "We have tried but the Turks are not letting us through." Reeve replied. Cid mumbled colorful words under his breath before asking a tangible question "How is Yuffie?"

"We haven't heard much about her status in a while. We assume she is fine, along with the squad she is leading." Reeve replied, once again rubbing his temples. "Is there anythin' else?" Cid asked, deeply thinking about what he had just heard. "Yes there is and it troubles me more than what we found in Midgar." Reeve stated, taking out a letter. "What does it read?" Cid asked, looking up to get a better look of the letter.

"Dear Reeve Tuesti,

This letter is a warning of the danger that lies ahead, in the all to near future. Best prepare for the worst of things are to come. The planet herself is ready for that alien's onslaught of revenge. The Second Advent is coming." Reeve read out loud. "Who wrote this shit?" Cid asked. "The closing reads 'From a 1st Class SOLIDER, G'." Reeve read as Cid laughed. "G! That's it?! How are we going to find this mysterious G man?" Cid asked with a laugh on how vague the closing was.

Back at the airship, Yuffie was complaining about her usual air sickness. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten ramen noodles before I got on… Ugh…" she stated, almost turning green. "Ms. Kisaragi, that thing we had just taken from Midgar, it has awaken." the WRO solider announced. "Hey that kid is not a thing! He's just a person, just like you and me!" Yuffie yelled until her stomach turned, leaning over in pain. "Show me the way to the kid before I loose my stomach." she stated, but then a large booming noise could be heard coming from the outside. Then the ship sharply, tipped as if it hit a large bird.

Just at the moment, a staff member ran into Reeve's office room, unannounced just like Cid. She was breathing heavy from running to the office, and some from the panic she was feeling. "Turn the TV on!" she stated, panic stricken. Cid quickly reached for the power button the TV screen.

"This is Edge News reporting. A WRO airship has been attacked. It had been seen to be leaving Midgar when it had just happened. Witnesses have stated that they heard what describe as gunfire, until three men invaded the ship without any troubles of ripping the metal from the side. It has also been stated that two of the men looked to be in there 20s, while the other looked to be in his late teens. The most important aspect of their look, was their ha-…" the broadcast of the news and every other newscast where censored off the TV.

Not to far off from HQ, Reno and Rude where doing tricky business with TV satellites. Reno smiled to himself, having personally disconnected the news stations. "Folks don't know that type of news only make mast panic." Reno stated with a sly chuckle. Rude pulled out his cell phone and dialed a phone number. "Mr. Shinra, we have completed the first part of our mission. We're going to head to Midgar, now." the turk said.

On the other side of phone line, Rufus had returned to being confined in his wheelchair. He was suffering a relapse of Geostigma, it only seemed to come back worse than before. Rufus unknowing reached for his right arm, when it began to throb in pain. "Go now, complete the mission I have sent you two on." he ordered the turks. "Sir, are you going to be alright?" Rude asked, his voice didn't sound worry but kept its professional tone.

"There is no need to worry about me. That boy WRO had found is to worry about. After all, that boy is a monster just like him…" Rufus replied, frowning. "Right… We'll be off." Rude stated, pressing the red button to the end the talk. Reno was way ahead Rude, already starting the helicopter. "Come on partner we don't have all day." Reno stated with a grin. Rude made his way to the helicopter, after on they took off into the sky.

Now to the scene of the crime, Yuffie tried to fight off the invaders but was stopped when a bullet lodged right in her shoulder, twice. "Those larvas are strong…" she stated before fainting from blood loss. The "larva" made their way to the holding room, which the boy they found in Midgar was being held.

The boy looked up to the men; his glowing green eyes looked blank. "We found our little brother." the manly looking man said, almost choking up into a sob. "Oh don't cry." the man with the longest silver hair teased. "Shut up!" the manly one yelled in a childish way. "Enough! We finally got what we have come for." the youngest stated, picking up the little boy with ease. The youngest made his way back to the hole they came from, calling out to his other brothers "We finally have you, little one. Lets go, the Second Advent is coming."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Characters, Places, Ideas, Groups and Shinra that make of the World of Final Fantasy VII are all owned by Square Enix

**Writer's Notes:** Sorry for not having updating anything at on my FF account, I was rather busy with my DeviantART account. This fan fiction is inspired from a rp I'm doing with RyoSinna. I hope you all know who sent the letter, G person. Sorry about not typing out Kadaj and his gang's names. I was getting lazy towards the end, including it made more mysterious yet I'm pretty sure most people can guess who they are. Hopefully I did not make any seem out of character. I was worried that I was making Cid curse to much. I am not sure if I'll make a squeal to this story because the reason is I don't know how this story ends, so I'll just leave at some sort of cliffhanger.


End file.
